Dangerous High
by pirates4001
Summary: 11 yrs have passed since Severus last saw Harry Potter what happens when at a new year at hogwarts Harry's daughter turns up but wheres Harry? and what has happened to him since Severus last saw him? Slash Drug abuse dont like dont read rating to be safe
1. Sorting Shocks and Christmas Terror

Dangerous High

Chp 1: Sorting Torture And Christmas Havoc

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry potter series they belong to JKR I don't make any money off this. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry potter series they belong to JKR I don't make any money off this.

A/N: this is going to be slash don't like don't read. There will be mentions of self harm and violence.

Snapes POV

I looked down at the sea of first years from my seat in the headmasters chair, as they waited to be sorted, I recognised most of them from their parents years here at hogwarts, I drifted off into a pleasant day dream where I was torturing first year nitwits at potions before three names brought me back to reality with a jolt.

"Lenora Weasley" Professor Mcgonagall called, the young red-head skipped forward and placed the hat on her head a moments silence then "GRYFFINDOR" the girl skipped off amid cheers to gain her place in the lions den getting greeted by older friends and family.

"Annabelle Weasley" an identical red-head skipped forward, a moments silence then "SLYTHERIN"//what? No no no!!// I was thinking // a Weasley in slytherin, what's the world coming too// the girl had given a little wave to her twin and skipped to claim her place in the snake pit.

"Marie Lilly Potter" a long black haired girl stepped forward and calmly walked over to the stool placing the hat on her head as she did so //hmm she's a lot calmer than her cousins// "SLYTHERIN" the shout jolted me out of my thoughts then sent me straight back into them //a potter in slytherin, I would love to have seen James face right now// I smirked thinking of the elder potter.// I wonder where Harry is now after he left the way he did just writing me a letter still a reckless brave dunderhead I bet//

_Flashback_

I opened the door to Harry's and mine flat it was his 21st birthday and I wanted to surprise him. We had brought the flat the summer after Harry's seventh year and he had graduated with flying colours we had brought this flat together and had been living here 3yrs already. Walking into the kitchen I wondered what Harry would fancy for dinner when I noticed the letter on the table picking it up I began to read. Sev

_I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry,_

_I've left London it's best you don't try to find me_

_Harry_

_After reading I sunk to my knees as I tried to comprehend him leaving, why would he leave like that I cried all night and stayed home for a week not moving from that one spot till Minerva had intervened_

_End Flashback_

Glaring I stood and welcomed the newest bunch of incompetent brats to hogwarts before sitting down to the glorious feast in front of me.

Marie's POV

I walked to the slytherin table and sat down next to an older student who looked a lot like Draco Malfoy when he was at school, despite having been isolated from the wizarding world dad had an old photo album which had pictures of all his friends and there names from that I could identify a few of my teachers such as:

Draco Malfoy- dada professor

Minerva Mcgonagall- transfiguration mistress

Hermoine Granger-school nurse

Ron Weasley-quidditch coach and

Severus Snape-potions master

The others I didn't recognise

As dinner finished I followed the prefect down to the dungeon where we met up with professor Snape "chaos is the password, forget and you will be sleeping out here" he spoke softly yet everyone heard him.

Entering the green and silver common room the girls were directed down one corridor the boys another.

Just as I was about to get into my bed my, I suppose you can call her my cousin being that my father and her father are blood brothers, Annabelle Weasley otherwise known as Annie popped up beside me "Rie! How are you, it's great we're in the same house, how's your dad" she asked all in one breath excitement etched on her face that so resembled George Weasley except for the hair which was all martins it was red but darker than any Weasley hair. "I'm fine, yes it's great, my dad's fine too" I answered lying coming easy to me. I had to protect my dad, no one needed to know how far the hero of the world had fallen.

Closing the drapes I started thinking bout my dad// I hope he is fine// I mused, he had been fine till I was six sure he had been doing drugs but only occasionally and he was still in touch with his friends then he started to push them all out saying we were moving abroad but really we only moved to muggle London. I never knew my other father dad never talked about him, then again he never talked much anyway unless it was to tell me to go to my room or get Muffy our house elf and my main bringer upper he wasn't really a dad at all more like someone I had to look after.

_Flashback_

"Daddy" I called, as I made my way down the stairs a little bit unsteady on my legs. I woke up because of a bad dream and I needed my daddy, entering his study I could see he wasn't there "Muffy" I called a bit worried //where was my daddy? Had he taken more of the funny white stuff that made him forget who I was and who he was supposed to be?// "yes Miss Marie" Muffy squeaked shaking me out of thoughts "have you seen daddy" I asked "Master Harry went out and asked me to watch Miss Rie" Muffy replied pulling on my sleeve "come on Miss Rie you needs sleep" The house elf continued I allowed her to lead me back to bed where she sat with me till I drifted off into reluctant sleep End Flashback Now at 32 he had a routine go out, get high, and crash at home, then repeat. Drugged up every day he stole, mugged, sold his body and nearly killed for drugs. No longer recognisable as the man who killed Voldemort, his hair hung long and limp, matted at the ends, his once vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless, The body he once had toned from years of quidditch had become sunken and sallow, some days he didn't even remember he had a daughter. Much less that he was a wizard. But I had to protect him he was my dad after all. XxxxxxXSnape's POV

As I glided into my potions room hoping to scare the first years I noticed Marie Potter sitting next to Annabelle Weasley. Marie looked so pale and sallow, her black hair hung just lower than her shoulders; her onyx eyes were reading her potions books tiredly.

//Harry must like people with onyx eyes, then again if she's 11 now she would have been born a few months after our spit, was she the reason he left? Had he been cheating on me? Or is she mine? // As soon as that thought crossed my mind I squashed it immediately //nah Harry would have told me, he knew how much I wanted a kid// I reassured myself as I settled into my welcoming speech well rehearsed over the years "potions is an art form, after this lesson I will be able to tell if you can make potions or if I am doomed to have complete idiots unable to brew a potion without blowing it up" here my eyes linger on longbottom "we are going to start with a basic healing potion the ingredients are on the board the instructions in your book, first person to talk loses ten points". I threatened in general; I enjoyed being a bastard in general.

Marie had copied the instructions, collected her ingredients and was busy making her way back to her seat when I saw her collapse. I hurried over and picked her up barking a general stay don't touch anything to the students over my shoulders as I ran up to Hermoine granger the nurse.

"Moine" I called as I rushed in and placed Marie on a spare bed. "Yes Sev what is it?" she called as she bustled out of her office reminding me of poppy her mentor. "Marie" she gasped as recognition hit her "what happened" she carried on bustling round Marie running diagnostic spells as she went "she was bout to start a task and collapsed" I replied "I will be making my way back to my class" I added as I left the wing. "She just seems stressed" I heard as the door swung shut.

Marie's POV

I groaned as I woke up my head and my side hurt, this must be the hospital wing I realised. //Great way to start off the term// I thought to myself, as I went to sit up. "Rie, you're awake how are you feeling now?" Moine asked as she bustled out of office. "I'm fine just a bit sore." I replied she looked like she wanted to ask something else but shut her mouth and walked off to get a pain potion, which she handed to me. "You get some more rest and you'll be released at dinner time" she called before walking off to her office again.

XxxxxxX

Two months had passed and I had settled in pretty good, I was getting good grades and I made some good friends like Stanley longbottom, who was a cross of his mum Luna and Neville his dad in other words dreamy and terrible at potions, Dorian Malfoy who was exactly like his dad. Lennie and Annie Weasley who were mini-marauders. Camilla Ann Stevenson who was a muggle-born who surprisingly put Dorian in his place once she got to know us she was a bit reserved at first but now we find out she is pretty scatty (a/n: as in the arty crazy kind of scatty) and has a wicked sense of humour. She was an average build and height with black hair with a dark red sheen and red tips and dark green eyes. It was nearly time for the holidays and I was headed home to check on my dad. We had promised to exchange owls and presents which we had already brought in our last hogsmede weekend.

Stepping into a turning outside Kings Cross I pulled out a portkey and whispered activate and left. This was my mode of transport as I knew better than to take any of my school money home, as dad would spend it on drugs. I had two portkeys one took me to Diagon Alley and one to Kings Cross it was the last bit of magic dad did.

Entering Dockhead Road I hurried to our block of flats not wanting to linger outside with my belongings that I had needed to bring home for the holidays. Walking up the stairs to our dingy flat I passed many drunks loitering on the stairs. Opening the door the stench of alcohol and sex reeked in the air. I headed past the peeling wallpaper that even Muffy couldn't fight but at least the place was cleanish, dropping my bag by the stairs. Entering the lounge I expected to see my dad on the couch high like he usually is by now but no the place was empty "muffy" I called out "Miss Rie your back" the little elf squeaked as she materialised "dad in or out" I asked so I knew whether to have the first aid kit ready or a bucket. "Master Harry went out with bad man Rowan bout 3o mins ago" She replied "go get the first aid kit and could you prepare some lunch for me please?" I asked as politely as I could.

I had just finished my lunch when I heard the front door open. I walked out into the hall to see my dad stagger into the hallway //my god what the hell happened to him// I thought as I assessed him he looked like death warmed up. His hair was matted up even more than usual his wide and unseeing, His face had a bruise over one eye and a cut above his eye and lip. His left arm hung awkwardly at his side and you could see the track marks up his arm. His right arm was pressed over his right side of his chest where a lot of blood seemed to be pouring from. "Dad?" I asked as I manoeuvred him into the lounge "don't ask kiddo" he replied as I lifted his t-shirt I could see that the stab wound was a bit beyond my skill. "Don't get m…" I started to say as I turned around but the sight of my dad passed out stopped me I just continued on my way to fireplace as I threw some floo powder into the fire and called "Moine hogwarts nurses office" and bent down a few seconds later as Moine head came into view. "Come through please" I asked sure enough a few seconds later Moine was stepping through "Marie" she started to ask but I stopped her as I pointed to my dad.

Bustling over to him she got him stable enough to move and the bleeding stopped then she magicked a stretcher out of thin air and moved him over to it. Slapping a portkey in my hand she held on as she whispered activate and we were away back to hogwarts the place Harry never dreamed he be back in ever again.

A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions for improvement?


	2. Mugging and Infomation Overload

Dangerous High

Chp 2: Mugging? , Arguments and Rehab?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry potter series they belong to JKR I don't make any money off this. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry potter series they belong to JKR I don't make any money off this.

A/N: this is going to be slash don't like don't read. There will be mentions of self harm and violence.

2nd A/N: wow thanks for the response this chapter will be a bit short due to it just being a filler chapter, oh yeah this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Hermione's POV

As I sat in office enjoying the fact that most of the kids had gone home for Christmas break and the ones who stayed would be sure to avoid the hospital wing, I thought back to when Marie had been in the wing two months before hand, she had been hiding something I was sure of it, you don't just drop from stress and say it's nothing. Maybe it was instinct from dealing with abused kids or maybe it was my know it all attitude but I somehow knew something was up. Was it Harry I wondered he said he was in control of his addiction but then he moved away with Marie, who he blood-adopted from an orphanage that was destroyed during an auror mission?

FlashbackNarrator POV

_The flames stood out against the pitch-black sky, heading towards the burning inferno a group of three spoke silently as they gave out the instructions and plans. "Harry you head for the orphanage and get the kids out" the Head Auror Thomas Hutson gave his orders clearly and precisely "Hermione you set up first aid centre and start healing those who need it I will start putting out the fire or at least containing it while Head Auror Carol's team will round up the perps okay move" one young man about 20 yrs old broke away and headed towards the orphanage which was the last building in the street and was the only one not on fire yet. His messy black hair was the only thing anyone would see if they looked out their window that night, he had reached the orphanage when the chaos started. Kids started screaming and running around as the fire hit the lower floor getting out his wand he put up a shield as he ran through the now burning door. Barely able to make anything out in the smoke he headed to where he knew the stairs were and where the screams were the loudest, up on the first floor he headed through room after room till he hit the lounge where huddled in the middle of the room sat about 50 kids and 2 adults "anymore kids here or adults" the man asked scanning the room with a trained eye " downstairs in the basement they were heading out the Storm door" one of the adults replied "why were they in the basement?" the man asked as he created a staircase out of the window further from the fire. "That's where we had to moved the hospital wing after our original was moved they were assisting the medi-witches" "right head out this window and head towards the tent, I'm going to go downstairs and see if they got out." The man headed out the door he came in and ran downstairs to the basement door._

End FlashbackHermione's POV

Nobody knows what happened in the basement as Harry kept it close to his chest all we knew was that the kids and adults were all dead except for the youngest who had been put closest the storm door. Harry adopted the kid with his and Sev's blood it was to be a surprise for Sev but then the next morning Harry was gone from their flat and his job and Sev was a wreck. I lost contact with Harry for a week but when I found him again he was taking drugs to help him relax, as he said. 7yrs passed with Harry getting steadily worse but then he seemed to be making an improvement laying off the drugs for weeks at a time, then on Rie's birthday he disappeared with her to muggle world and I never saw him again, Sev was a wreck I still remember the day Professor Mcgonagall dragged me with her to get him out of his funk.

Flashback

Entering the small cosy flat I could see the charm that had attracted Harry and Sev to buy this place. Walking through the cheerful halls I didn't see Sev lying on the floor curled up into himself until Minerva called him and crouched down beside him "c'mon Sev you can't lay there anymore, you have to get up I have a proposition for you." She said in her soft voice but it didn't make one difference he didn't care nor did he move he didn't even look up. I tried speaking "Sev do…do you wanna tell me what happened?, Where's Harry gone Sev?, He quit his job you know on his birthday do you know why?" I spoke soft but firm trying to get him to react to something anything, it was weird seeing this strong proud man so broken like this. We waited nearly all day not expecting a response to our questions but a reaction to us being there. "He's gone" he started in a horse broken voice "He left we were okay at least I thought we were, he started blaming himself for not getting to the basement, for not saving those in the basement, I tried to tell him, tried to support him but he was hiding something, then he started getting better started talking then on his birthday he left, gone, with a note explaining that he didn't love me" he finished. Professor Mcgonagall got me to help sit him in the living room while she made one very strong pot of tea

XxxxxxX

Two hours later and Sev was more willing to listen to Mcgonagall's Proposition "well Severus, Horace is leaving at the end of this term and you need to have something to do to occupy your mind, And what better way than to mindlessly scare first years again" She finished looking at him to gauge his reaction. "Why would I return to teaching those dunderheads I'm still scarred from teaching them the last time." He looked at her like she was mad which she probably was but at least she didn't offer lemon drops every time you entered her office. "Sev I thought you were stronger than that. Are you going to let one man get the better of you, It's his lost for leaving you that may sound harsh but if he couldn't see what he had with you then he doesn't deserve you." I finished my speech staring at him in what vicktor called my mothering mode. "I will consider it" he finally said "good we will see you at the feast" Mcgonagall called cheerfully as she dragged me from the room as swift as we had entered.

XxxxxxX

Two weeks later and the welcoming feast saw Severus taking his seat not in the potion seat as he had expected but in the throne reserved for the headmaster/mistress. Turns out the crafty headmistress had taken ideas and schemes from the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, who had wanted Sev so busy he really didn't have time o think of anything. With his famous scowl in place Sev welcomed the students to another year at hogwarts, taking his place at the table the feast started immediately after the sorting. But the main thing was Sev was on the mend and slowly but surely recovering from his shattered heart.

End Flashback

I was jolted from my musings and reminiscing about the pass when my floo announced I had a call getting down in front of the fire place I saw Rie's head in my fireplace "Come through please" she asked worry evident in her voice and she kept glancing nervously over her shoulders. I nodded and stepped back and grabbed the floo powder through some in and I was off to Dockhead road.

Stepping through the fireplace I looked around the dingy flat silently noting the mess around the couch syringes and empty pill bottles, //must be recent Muffy would never leave it in this mess if she was still employed// I could smell the stale stench of alcohol and sex before seeing the passed out form on the couch. "Harry" I breathed grabbing my bag I bustled over to the still form. I pulled out my wand and started placing spells over the open wounds and grabbing potions from my bag. Making him stable and getting him ready for travel. Finally he was ready so I grabbed Rie's arm held on to Harry as I felt the familiar tug to my naval as we was gone.

A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions for improvement?

Next up: Harry wakes and sees Sev for the first time in 11yrs. And Sev's a babysitter?


End file.
